jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Buzzer
The Golden Buzzer is a special buzzer each judge (including the side judges) can use only once per season. Its purpose is to send an act straight to the live shows by the judge's desire. This format is used for every season on JayGT. Season 1 JayDK was the first to use his golden buzzer this season, using it on legendary hippie opera goddess singing harpist Kathy Kavanaugh, who, at first got three buzzers until Jay gave her the chance by using his Golden Buzzer for her. Xboy was next up to use his Golden Buzzer, giving it to acrobatic basketball dunking group Team AcroDunk. Danger used his Buzzer next for 29-year-old gospel singer Michael Speaks. Cards pressed his for magician Elliot Zimet. In the Judge Cuts, Foxy was the first guest judge to use the Golden Buzzer, pressing it for acrobatic duo Realis, which made the main judges visibly pissed. Next, Pennies pressed his Golden Buzzer for Korean popping dance duo Blue Whale Bros. Smack pressed his for 26-year-old singer and pianist Jon Henrik. James pressed the final Golden Buzzer of the season for comedic jugglers The Passing Zone. Kathy Kavanaugh, Elliot Zimet, Realis and The Passing Zone all were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Team AcroDunk, Michael Speaks, and Jon Henrik were all eliminated in the Semifinals. Michael's shock elimination birthed the Michael Speaks Award which would be given to robbed Semifinal acts in later seasons. Michael has since sworn never to return to the show again. Blue Whale Bros were the only Golden Buzzer act in the finals, placing 3rd in the competition. JayGT: Fantasy Island Since this season (and all bonus act seasons) there were no auditions, each week of Judge Cuts, the guest judge and the main judge each use their golden buzzer on one act. JayDK used his Golden Buzzer first this season, hitting it for painter, motivational speaker, rapper, and singer Bob Ross. Benny used his next that week, hitting it for ice skater and aerialist Tiffany Tang. The second week of Judge Cuts, Cards used his Golden Buzzer for band Weezer, and Usagi used hers for 51-year old nature singer Gennady. Pennies was up next hitting his button for porn star DJ Jessie Andrews. While he was crazy for her during this season, Pennies has completely turned against her since, ignoring all her phone calls and emails. He has also since banned her from competing in JayGT: Redemption Island. James used his Golden Buzzer for savage chef Gordon Ramsay, mainly for his desire to come back to the show. Foxy used his Golden Buzzer for 26-year old singer Caleb Hyles, and that same week, Smack used the final Golden Buzzer of the season for shadow dance group, El Gamma Penumbra. Tiffany Tang, Jessie Andrews, and Gordon Ramsay were all eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Bob Ross, Weezer, and Caleb Hyles were eliminated in the Semifinals. Gennady and El Gamma Penumbra were the only golden buzzer acts in the finals, in which they were both eliminated in the Top 10. JayGT: Fantasy Sequel Thomas hit his golden buzzer first this season for band Dream Theater. He has since stated on numerous occasions that he regrets this decision and wished he used it on Adam Lambert instead. That same week, JayDK used his Buzzer for vengeful Indian singer, Daler Mehndi, mainly due to his motivation for revenge. Cards pressed his button next for another band, Styx, and Foxy for comedy band, The Lonely Island. James pressed the button for opera/rock singer, Cristina Ramos. Pennies, after feeling displeased for his choice of Golden Buzzer last season, decided to redeem himself in his own eyes and used his Buzzer for sexy magician Josephine Lee. Smack used his Golden Buzzer on band Coldplay. Usagi used the final Golden Buzzer for the season on Moldovan band SunStroke Project. The Lonely Island and SunStroke Project were the only golden buzzer acts eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Dream Theater, Daler Mehndi, Cristina Ramos, and Coldplay were all eliminated in the Semifinals. Josephine Lee and Styx were the only Golden Buzzer acts in the Finals of the season, placing 5th and 4th respectively. Season 2 For the first time in two seasons, auditions again took place. JayDK was the first to use his Golden Buzzer this season, for he or she him or her male or female singer or songstress Maximilliana. Foxy was next, using his for stand-up comedienne Cocoa Brown, who he has called a huge relief to the season after the over-indulgence of mediocrity before her. Danger then used his Golden Buzzer on singing ventriloquist Terry Fator, and Pennies was the last main judge to use his, for beatboxer Butterscotch. In the Judge Cuts, Chip first used his Golden Buzzer on magician Cosentino. James then used his on comedic ventriloquist Jeff Dunham. Smack was the third side judge to use his Golden Buzzer, on magician David Blaine. Usagi used the final one of the season on ice skater Yuzuru Hanyu. Cocoa Brown and Butterscotch were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Cosentino, Jeff Dunham, Yuzuru Hanyu, and Maximilliana were eliminated in the Semifinals. Terry Fator finished in 2nd place. David Blaine was the season's winner. JayGT: Three D First up to use the Golden Buzzer this season was Spinach, who, thinking it was a good idea at the time, used his on The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy (even though he stands by the fact that they entertained him, his regrets about his choice began immediately when the other judges vocally hated it). JayDK was the second to use his Golden Buzzer that same week, for one of his mom's favorite singers, Celine Dion (an actually viable contestant, for once). The following week, James used the next Golden Buzzer, pressing it for singing impressionist Anthony Vincent, and Cards used the fourth Golden Buzzer of the season, for danger act Aaron Crow. During Week 3, Pennies used the fifth Golden Buzzer of the season, on singer Billy Gilman. That same week, guest judge Smack used his on another singer, Katy Perry. On the final week, Foxy pressed his Golden Buzzer on mud artist Percival Denolo. Usagi used the final Golden Buzzer of the season, for speed painter Dan Dunn. Katy Perry and The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Celine Dion, Percival Denolo, and Dan Dunn were eliminated in the Top 10. Billy Gilman and Anthony Vincent finished in 4th and 3rd place, respectively. Aaron Crow was the season's winner. Season 3 Pennies used the Golden Buzzer first this season, for hip-hop violin duo Nuttin' But Stringz. Smack used his next, for singer and pianist Eli Mattson. Danger used the Golden Buzzer third, for robotic mime dancer Xclusive. JayDK, for the first time, was the last main judge to use the Golden Buzzer, for singing powerhouse Queen Emily. In the Judge Cuts, new main judge Foxy used his Golden Buzzer on sword swallower Dan Meyer. Cards was next to use his Golden Buzzer, for Magician Shimshi. During the third week of Judge Cuts, Meowkins, after some consideration, pressed his Golden Buzzer for juggler Fast Wally. Ryan used the final Golden Buzzer of the season on jazz band Stumblebum Brass. Of the Golden Buzzers, only Stumblebum Brass was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Eli Mattson was eliminated in the Semifinals. Fast Wally and Dan Meyer were eliminated in the Top 10. Shimshi, Nuttin' But Stringz, and Queen Emily finished in 5th, 4th, and 2nd place, respecitively. Xclusive was the season's winner. JayGT: 4Play Usagi was first to press her Golden Buzzer, using it on illusionist Hans Klok. That same week, JayDK used his Golden Buzzer on Eurodance Band Londonbeat, mostly following inspiration that he got from Cards. In the second week, Cards used the Golden Buzzer on unique percussion group STOMP!. James followed, giving his to parkour athlete Isaac "Ninja Jesus" Caldiero. In week 3, Pennies hit the button for beatboxer Neil Rey Garcia Llanes. Smack followed, using his Golden Buzzer on legendary vocal group The Temptations. In week 4, Meowkins pushed his Golden Buzzer for pirate metal band Alestorm. Later that week, Foxy used the final Golden Buzzer of the season, on pianist and composer Ludovico Einaudi: this decision was met with mixed reception from the fellow judges. The Temptations and Londonbeat were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Alestorm and Ninja Jesus were eliminated in the Semifinals. Hans Klok finished in 6th place, while Neil Rey Garcia Llanes, Ludovico Einaudi, and STOMP! finished in 5th, 4th, and 2nd, respectively. Season 4 JayDK pressed has golden buzzer first this season, using it on singer Thia Megia. Pennies was second to use the golden buzzer this season, on breakdancer contortionist, Hairo Torres. Next, Cards used his golden buzzer on acrobatic dance trio, The Platt Brothers. The fourth and final audition Golden Buzzer was used by Foxy, on percussion band Recycled Percussion. In Judge Cuts, Spinach hit the golden buzzer for dance troupe U4RIA Dance Crew. The following week Smack used his on vocal trio The Texas Tenors. Ryan pressed his golden buzzer for acrobatic duo Paradizo Dance. Meowkins was the final judge to use his golden buzzer, which was for belly dancer Fuchsia FoXXX. Fuchsia FoXXX was "shockingly" eliminated in the Quarterfinals. U4RIA Dance Crew and Paradizo Dance were both eliminated in the semifinals. The Platt Brothers were eliminated in the finals, reaching 6th place. Thia Megia, Hairo Torres and The Texas Tenors all reached the Top 5, ranking 5th, 3rd, 2nd respectively. Recycled Percussion ended up as the season's winners. JayGT: 5 Alive As a general first for the season, Foxy was the first to use his Golden Buzzer this season, pressing it for robotic dancer and Tumar KR alumni Atai Omurzakov. That same week, Meowkins pressed his Golden Buzzer for Michael Bolton disciple Laura Branigan. For Week 2, JayDK excitingly pushed his golden buzzer for danger magician, and BGT alumni, TanBA. Following that James pushed his for famous close-up magician, Ricky Jay. Spinach pressed the fifth Golden Buzzer in Week 3 for fire dancer Amazing Pyra. She was followed by Cards, who pushed his Golden Buzzer for circus performance group Circus 1903. In the fourth and final Judge Cuts week, Smack pressed the seventh Golden Buzzer of the season, for popping dancer Poppin John, setting up a future conflict involving him and Atai Omurzakov for the best GB robotic dancer. Pennies pressed the final Golden Buzzer of the season, for tap dancer Gene Kelly. For the first time ever, 5 Alive saw all eight Golden Buzzer reach the Semifinals. Gene Kelly, Laura Branigan, tanBA, Circus 1903, and Ricky Jay were all eliminated in the Semifinals. Amazing Pyra was eliminated in the Top 10. Poppin John and Atai Omurzakov placed in 5th and 3rd place, respectively. JayGT: Sixth Sense The first Golden Buzzer of the year was used by Alien, who used his for singing cartoon character SpongeBob SquarePants, the first fictional character to receive one. Afterwards, Smack also used his Golden Buzzer on a music act, for singer Jussie Smollett. Ryan pressed his next, for sand artist Kseniya Simonova. The fourth Golden Buzzer was used by Foxy, on musical theatre singer Lindsay Mendez. Next was Meowkins, who used his Golden Buzzer on billiards trick performer Jonacris Bandillo. Later that week, JayDK eagerly pressed his Golden Buzzer for instrumental band Wintergatan. The fourth week saw the first week since Fantasy Island to have two “joke” Golden Buzzers: Spinach pressed his for singing kindling cutter Sean Sheehan, and Cards for awkward teenager Peter Parker, a decision he almost immediately regretted. Spongebob Squarepants, Sean Sheehan, and Peter Parker, the holy trinity of Golden Buzzer joke acts, were all eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Jonacris Bandillo, Jussie Smollett, and Lindsay Mendez were eliminated in the Semifinals. Wintergatan placed in 2nd overall, and Kseniya Simonova won the competition. JayGT: 7th Heaven Pennies was first to use the golden buzzer this season, giving it to acrobatic group Le Rêve. Cards followed soon after using it for popular animated band Gorillaz. The following week, JayDK pressed his golden buzzer for iconic rapping impersonators, Epic Rap Battles of History. Smack followed right after by hitting his for archer Lars Andersen. Foxy was next to use it for cellist duo, 2CELLOS, and Ryan came after and gave his to rock band Set It Off. For the final week, Meowkins hit his for unique juggler Francis Brunn, and Spinach was last to use it for extreme Indians, Bir Khalsa. Set It Off was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Lars Andersen and Le Rêve were eliminated in the Semifinals. Epic Rap Battles of History got eliminated in the finals, reaching 8th place. Francis Brunn, Gorillaz and Bir Khalsa Group all made the top 4, reaching third, second and first runner ups behind the seasons winner, 2CELLOS. Season 8 Once again, JayDK was the first to use the Golden Buzzer this season, for glamorous singer JC Starbright, even though two other judges buzzed and already voted "No" to him beforehand. Pennies was next, using his on Japanese dancer Kenichi Ebina. Xboy then used his Golden Buzzer on Taylor Williamson the second he stepped on stage, having some strange premonition that he was the greatest comedian to ever be on the show. Danger used his Golden Buzzer last of the main judges, for acrobatic team Chicago Boyz. In the Judge Cuts, Cards used his Golden Buzzer first for danger juggler David Ferman. Foxy was next, hitting his button for hand balancing duo KriStef Brothers. In the third week, Smack hit the Buzzer for another shadow dance group, this time Catapult Entertainment. Usagi hit the last Golden Buzzer of the season for Rube Goldberg machine builder Sprice. David Ferman was the only Golden Buzzer act eliminated in the Quarterfinals this season. JC Starbright was eliminated in the Semifinals. Sprice, Catapult Entertainment, and KriStef Brothers were all eliminated in the Top 10 round. Chicago Boyz and Taylor Williamson finished in 3rd and 2nd place respectively. Kenichi Ebina was the season's winner. JayGT: 12th Night Saf was the first to use the golden buzzer on this season on emotional hand balancing duo Duo Destiny. Season 13 Spinach used the first Golden Buzzer of the season, on vengeful acrobatic returnees Zurcaroh. Foxy was next for the golden buzzer, pushing it for multimedia diabolo juggler Mochi. Cards came third for his, hitting it for multimedia performance act Front Pictures. JayDK was the final judge to use his during the auditions, pressing it for violinist Brian King Joseph. Saf was first to use his golden buzzer during Judge Cuts, prompting it for returnee blacklight dance group UDI. The following week Cipher used his for joke mentalist Lioz Shem Tov. Next was Lucy, who pressed hers for stand-up comedian Samuel J. Comroe. Smack was last to use his golden buzzer, hitting it for Geometric Dance Group Géométrie Variable. Samuel J. Comroe was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Lioz Shem Tov was eliminated in the Semifinals. UDI and Front Pictures reached the finals placing 8th and 7th in the votes. Géométrie, Brian King Joseph and Zurcaroh received 4th, 3rd and 2nd place respectively. Mochi was crowned the winner of the season. Category:Extra Pages